Eternal Doubt
by Blanknotebook
Summary: 7 Wolves, 7 New Games of Rabbit Doubt. This stories lies off the story line of the original Doubt and reveals more than one person runs these games of Rabbit Doubt and also some in much different ways. Will everyone get hung or will the wolf be found out?
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**Prologue: 7 Wolves.**

In the dark classroom, seven students had lingered together. While class had been long over for each of them, this is where they had generally met after school. All the other students had left, while they were the only ones that had remained. Even the teacher who generally taught in this room was nowhere to be seen. The six of the students all came here because of one person: The girl who had been the sole person sitting in a desk and weeping.

Grief had long overcome her through the years she had spent in this school with the others. While she had the other six students, the rest of the school wasn't really fond of this girl. She was subjected to bullying by all kinds of students around the school. Why exactly was that though?

"I'm sick of it," The girl had let out while she wept more and more. "Why, must our lives be like this? What did all of us do to deserve this?" She had let out. It was clear she was at her breaking point with the suffering that she had handled.

It wasn't just her either. It was all seven of them that had faced suffering in this school. All of them were hated, bullied, mistreated, and avoided among the school. It wasn't just students; it had even been teachers that had subjected them to this. No place was really safe for the seven of them to be in peace together but now.

"Perhaps that's just how us humans work," One of them suggested with a small sigh, "As humans, we seem to make people suffer for several different reasons. Some just do it to fit in at times, while others seem to do it because they enjoy the suffering of people they choose. Sometimes people do it out of jealousy of what ones have or just out of simple rage."

"But we aren't like that!" a different person in the room had protested and it was honestly over all true. None of the seven desired suffering for anyone in the world, yet they had been made to suffer by everyone else in this world. Why was it just them?

"Maybe we're expected to be like that," Another one of them suggested, though none of them had liked the thought of course. They knew what it was like, so why be the same after all?

"Just maybe…" A different one of them let out in a sad tone.

"But does that mean that we have to be like them?" One of them had finally asked among the group since no one else really had the heart to ask it.

"That would make us no better than them though," Another one of them had answered in a bitter voice.

All of them hated everyone for what they had done to them and the suffering they had to go through. It made no sense to them as to why it had to be them. Maybe the world had just hated them and that was it.

The weeping girl eventually silenced. Tear no longer continued brushed down the girl's cheeks, but then, something else could be heard coming from her shortly after. The girl started giggling like she was mad. This was caused by a devious plot that she had. She thought of a way to repay the world for all that it had given all of them.

"Let's just give it back," The girl had told the group as if the solution was simple. None of them had seemed to get what she had meant though.

"Give it back?" One of them questioned her curiously.

"Yes, give it back. Give back all the pain, the hate, the anger, the jealousy, the abuse, the violence, and everything else. Since the world is so fond of giving us sadness, why don't we return the sadness to them? It's only fair right? They've made us suffer right?" The girl had told the group.

"Even if we were to go with that, how exactly would we do it? We can't just go around the school and do what they did to us. It would make us just like them wouldn't it?" One of the group questioned.

"I have an idea..But I'm not sure if all of you will agree with it. I wouldn't make any of you join in with the idea, but I think it's the only way that we can truly make this world pay for what it has done to us, and also to get the people that treat us like trash back," The girl had told the group.

"I think I speak for almost all of us when I say that we'll stick with you through anything. We've been all be together for the longest time haven't we? We've suffered together too. So I'm sure we'll all join in anything that can make all of our lives better," One of them had told her

The rest agreed with this. The group had been together almost since childhood, and they all stuck together. It was all thanks to this girl that they were together now and they intended to stay that way for the longest time that they could.

"So what's your plan?" One of them questioned curiously. They all wondered what the girl could possibly have in store for all of them.

"Well…Have you ever heard of the game _Rabbit Doubt_?"

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Blank Notes(See what I did there?): Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the short Prologue to the story **Eternal Doubt**. Now if you read _Doubt_ (If you haven't you should), you might notice this story doesn't have any of the characters from the original story(Well so far at least). As the Prologue Title suggests, there are 7 wolves and they are all new. This story will be organized in 7 arcs(More or Less) each featuring a new game of _Rabbit Doubt_. Now what does this mean for you, the reader? Well, I'll explain when we get there.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the very short Prologue. I promise chapters will be much longer than this in the future. Tell me what you think of it still and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story of Eternal Doubt.

**_BN_**


	2. Chapter 2 (Arc 1)

Arc 1

Chapter 1: Friendship Upon A Late Arrival

An overall lazy boy had been lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Despite lying there, it seemed he had been dressed to go out somewhere. Even so, he couldn't help but lie there as he was lost in thought. After all, today he was going to meet with people that he's never seen in person before. He became a bit worried on how it may end out at the end.

"Kishki! Hurry up or you're going to be late," The boy's mother had called out to him.

He let out a small sigh, thinking his mom was simply rushing him. Then he had finally looked at the actual time on the clock. Kishki quickly shot up out of the bed, uttering a few words before rushing to put his shoes on and bolting out the door without a pause.

If anything, he couldn't really afford to be late to this meeting. Granted, Kishki was usually one to be late to everything he went to really. He would always spend time lost in thought or worrying about something else and totally forget about the time. Some just thought he was lazy, but of course he said otherwise.

He arrived at the meeting spot to see that two people had already arrived. One was a woman with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. She had been wearing a dress that seemed like it cost a lot. Kishki had even wondered if she was at the wrong place or something or just happened to be were the group had been meeting up.

As for the other girl, she looked very familiar to Kishki. Her hair was long and had been a tint of red that made it almost seem like fire. Her eyes matched her hair, though they showed to be a bit more of an orange tint.

The two girls seemed to be talking to each other, enjoying a conversation. Still, the conversation was cut short when the fiery haired girl noticed Kishki approaching. She couldn't help but smile at his arrival.

"Kishki, what are you doing here?" The girl greeted him in quite a happy tone, as her ember colored eyes met his light brown ones.

"Aria? I'm surprised to see you here. I came out here to meet some people…Didn't you have something to do today?" Kishki asked Aria curiously.

Aria and Kishki were close friends that went to school together. They usually stuck together through thick and thin and always seem happy to be around each other. While some think their dating, both of them would protest otherwise.

"Yes I did…I happen to be meeting up with some people as well," Aria stated, a bit confused at why they had the same meeting spot.

"Oh? Do you know him Aria? Could it be that you're here for the same reason?" The blond headed girl had stated as she entered to the conversation.

She then showed more clearly a necklace that she had. Any player of a certain game called 'Rabbit Doubt' would recognize it immediately. It had been a small plushy rabbit with x's for eye and that was hung by its neck with a rope. Engraved in the rope in small, but elegant words was the name _Lady Lilim_.

"Wait…If that's yours…You must be Lady Lilim, right?" Kishki said with a small surprise. It turns out that she was in the group meeting here.

"I prefer just Lilim. My full name is Lilim Shinra, it's quite nice to meet you," She said with a small giggle.

This was Lilim, though in games of _Rabbit Doubt_, she often went by Lady Lilim. She seems to be confident and adult like in her own way, but still has her moments when she acts like a child. After all she's in high school like everyone else, despite her looks and how she acts reflecting otherwise. While playing _Rabbit Doubt_ she usually relies on strategy and getting opinions of others.

Lilim then observed Kishki carefully. "Hmm, I'm guessing since you were here pretty much right before the meeting time that you're Kishki, correct?"

Kishki sweat dropped that she referred to his almost being late and even more at the fact she could identify him because of it. "Well, yes, but how did you put that together?" He asked her.

"In the game, you always make moves just a bit too late since you take too much time with thinking it over. It's why you never really win you know," She explained with a small giggle

Kishki sighed at this fact. It's not like it was untrue exactly. He gave Aria a small look for help to back him up even so.

"It's true, Kishki. You should have told me you played _Rabbit Doubt_ earlier too. That way, we could have come here together," She told Kishki as she showed him her bracelet. It was much like Lilim's necklace, though it had Ember Melody engraved in the rope, and also this was the indicator that she was part of the group.

In the game of _Rabbit Doubt_, Aria takes on the name Ember instead of her own. Unlike her more gentle and friendly personality outside the game, in _Rabbit Doubt_ Aria usually a fierce player who while take any opening if she thinks a player is guilty.

"Ha ha, must have slipped my mind to tell you," He let out a bit nervously, but he was surprised that she was part of the group. That just left a few others.

" _'Clear'_ said that he would be late and to go on to the first place without him. Jeez, the guy could have at least given us his name," Lilim told the others with a small sigh.

"More importantly, where are the others? It's hard to be later than Kishki. So I wonder where they are," Aria had muttered as she looked around.

"I really wish you'd stop bringing that up," Kishki said in a mumble before letting out a small sigh.

"And I really wish you'd stop being late to things," Aria said to Kishki teasingly. If anything, Aria loved messing with Kishki.

Kishki was about to make a snide comment back, but was interrupted by the girlish voice of someone.

"S-sorry I'm late," The person let out as they ran to the group…Only to find themselves tripping over their feet and falling straight down.

Lilim couldn't help but sigh lightly at this and go help this person up. In a way, it wasn't she had wanted to help totally. She happened to have a weakness to cute things and it so happened this person was very cute to her.

"Are you alright?" Lilim asked in a gentle voice as she helped the person up.

"U-um, yes I'm just fine," The person let out in a very shy tone. They glanced and noticed the necklace that Lilim wore, "My name is Sekai. Um…Would you happen to be Lady Lilim?"

"Ah, no wonder you seem so familiar! I just knew you had to be someone cute, Sekai," Lilim stated in a happy tone, unconsciously hugging Sekai.

"You're getting a little bit too close for a person you just met," Kishki had stated with a small chuckle as he watched Lilim fawn over Sekai.

"It's fine! We're both girls after all so I can get as close with her as I want to," Lilim had said as she kept hugging Sekai.

Sekai didn't seem to have any objections, but that was mostly because Sekai was really too shy to make any. Sekai was a really light hearted person who got embarrassed really easily when it came to anyone or anything. Even so, Sekai's quite confident at _Rabbit Doubt_ and really only that.

"She's as shy as I thought she'd be," Aria stated with a small giggle, "But Kishki has a point, we don't want to scary her off."

"Oh boo. You guys are no fun, but I guess I'll stop," She said as she stopped hugging Sekai.

"T-Thank you," Sekai let out in a shy voice. Sekai didn't seem to be a person of many words at all.

"So now that Sekai is here, that only leave one more person right? Where is he?" Lilim stated a bit impatiently.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up to be honest. It just seems like him not to," Kishki had told Lilim. He didn't think that highly of the last person in the group and it was apparent.

"And who exactly are you talking about?" Asked a man who entered the group from nowhere it seems. His dark blue eyes were cold and had been set on Kishki. Not only that, this man actually had a katana in a sheath carried at his side. Was it even legal for him to carry that?

"Oh, come off it Shadow. Acting too aggressive cause's trouble," Lilim had told the man. It took her no time to identify him it seems.

The man that entered that group is known as Shadow. His activities outside of _Rabbit Doubt_ aren't really known all that well. Overall, he's a very cold person that doesn't like interaction much. In the game, he's usually too aggressive which often makes him lose. Shadow and Lilim also seem to know each other.

Kishki wasn't shaken by the cold stare Shadow gave, but he was surprised that he showed up suddenly. "Yeah, you're definitely Shadow," Kishki let out bitterly as he glared back at Shadow.

To put it bluntly, Shadow and Kishki didn't get along in the slightest. Even when planning this meet up. Both of them thought the worst part was going to be meeting each other. Still, they did it for the group. In a way, they had both been rivals, but they take everything they say too seriously.

"P-please don't fight," Sekai pleaded in a stutter, getting between the two of them. If there was anything Sekai hated, it was fighting.

"Tsk," Shadow merely let out as he looked away from Kishki. "So everyone is here now?" Shadow asked.

"It seems to be that way, though you took your time, now didn't you," Lilim replied happily, followed with a small giggle.

"Hey, I had some things to do, back off," Shadow said with a small sigh.

"Oh you did, now did you?" Lilim kept teasing him on.

"What are we going to do with these guys, they can't come to place on time at all," Aria said to Lilim with a shrug.

"Hey, I wasn't that late! Besides, Sekai was late too," Kishki replied defiantly.

"But she doesn't count because she's cute," Lilim stated happily as she began hugging Sekai again. Sekai was just subjected to blushing and staying silent again.

"Shouldn't we get going already," Shadow complained a bit.

"Right, right, no need to rush us Shadow," Lilim had said after she let go of Sekai finally, "So we're going to Karaoke first. Get ready to be enchanted by my beautiful voice."

"Right now, it's enchanting me to sleep," Shadow stated as he began to walk to their location.

The others followed, talking among themselves. The six of them had planned this meeting for a few weeks and finally it was a reality. They hoped to become closer with this meeting and be better friends. To them, this was a great idea.

Now their trust, hope, and friendship will be weighed.

**Chapter 1 END**

* * *

Blank Notes: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the peaceful chapter of **Eternal Doubt.** Why I say 'peaceful chapter' is because this will probably be the most peaceful , I plan to begin all arcs like this. This is for 2 reasons. 1: So you can get to know the characters better from a more peaceful point of view. 2: So I can get more used to writing with this many characters. I'll be honest, I'm not the best at writing when it comes to involving this many characters, in fact I tend to forget one or two. Luckily though, later in the chapters that won't be much of a problem.

Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter and what I can do to improve. Also tell me what characters you like or hate, because I'm really interested in that. Until next time everyone

_**BN**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Arc 1)

Arc 1

Chapter 2: Doubt Upon Awakening

Kishki's eyes slowly opened, wondered why he was felt the floor against his body. Maybe he fell out of bed while he was sleeping? Even so, he vaguely remembered meeting up with everyone earlier today. Perhaps it was all just a dream and he was really late.

Still, that didn't explain why his head hurt so much. Kishki slowly got up off the ground and glance to look where his clock would normally be…but instead he was met with a pale wall that was nothing like his own room's wall.

Where exactly was he? Kishki rubbed his eyes and fully woke up. It was all coming back to him now. He was at Karaoke with everyone else and he went to the bathroom. Still, he didn't remember anything after that. Instead of trying to remember what he couldn't, he decided to look around instead since he was more awake. He couldn't believe what he saw though.

Everyone was there. They were all on the floor, knocked out, just like he was. Why was this though? Why did it have to be like this? Weren't they all having fun just seconds ago? So who exactly would do this?

Kishki then heard a door in the room creak open slowly. He was immediately alert, wondering who it could be if the whole group was on the ground. Maybe it was the one who knocked them all out? No, it had to be. After all, no one else was here.

Slowly, someone entered the room. It had just been a girl who had been a bit short. She stared at Kishki with her dark blue eyes and eventually sighed. She didn't say anything as she turned to slightly crack the door, seeming to make special attention to not closing it.

"Who are you?" Kishki asked the girl in an alert voice. The girl only seemed to acknowledge Kishki with a glance then a sigh. It was obvious to tell that she wasn't very social at all.

"Just relax, brat. I can explain who I am when you're friends are awake," The girl replied in a voice that had been cold. Wait, brat? This girl looked way younger than Kishki to say the least.

"Where am I?" Kishki asked her, relaxing a bit more. He assumed that this girl wasn't the one that knocked everyone out, but she had been awake longer.

"Like I have any idea of where we are. Stop asking me so much," The girl replied in a slightly annoyed voice, "I'm not sure how I got here either or who all of you are."

Kishki simply sighed at this. What situation had he gotten into? "Well, at least tell me what's in that room over there," He told the girl. He had been referring to the room that she came out of.

The girl simply froze though. She gave no answer to his question at first. In fact, she looked away to stare at the cracked door for a bit. Finally, a small sigh escaped the girl's mouth. "You should go look when everyone is awake," She had finally said.

Kishki wondered what it could possibly be. Was what was in the next room really all that bad? After all, this seems to be the only question the girl had an answer to, but she wasn't giving it. He was going to ask more, but was interrupted by the groans of others.

Slowly, it seems the others started to get up. Most of them when they fully awoke panicked a bit as anyone would do. Still, the girl convinced each one to stay in the room till everyone was awake, but she didn't explain exactly why. Finally, the last person, Sekai, woke up.

"Finally, you're all awake. It took you guys long enough to get up," the girl had let out as she observed the group. Her eyes seemed to stop on Sekai for a small moment, but they moved on.

"Save it. Who are you and what are we doing here?" Shadow asked, already demanding answers from the girl. He was relaxed since he woke up, but inside he had wanted to question the girl the whole time.

"I'm not sure where we are, so back off. As for my name, you can call me Fear," She replied to Shadow. She shot a cold glare at him that told him to watch it. Shadow didn't care of course.

"Fear? Yeah right, that sounds like a fake name to me," Shadow accused Fear without hesitation.

"And so what if it is? It's not like hiding my name helps anything while we're trapped in here," Fear argued with Shadow.

Shadow was about to argue back, but Lilim interrupted him. "Shadow, control yourself. Look, this girl seems like she doesn't know where she is just like us," Lilim told Shadow, "So stop accusing her of pointless things. It's not like this is a murder case."

On the words 'Murder case', Fear seemed to look off to the side. Kishki of course took note of this. He put two and two together, and hoped he wasn't right about what he thought.

"Fear…What's in that room?" Kishki asked her once more. She couldn't avoid the question now since everyone had been awake.

Fear paused and sighed. She simply turned to the room door and grabbed the handle. "What's in here isn't for the light of heart. Still, you all have the right to know what's in here," She told all of them.

This seemed to shake all of them slightly. What was possibly in the next room that could that bad? After all, everyone was here together.

When Fear opened the door, all of them slowly approached it. The room was extremely dark. Not only that, but it smelt retched as well. Not much could really been seen due to the darkness of the room that enveloping all of them.

"What's that smell," Aria let out disgusted as she covered her nose. She seemed to not be able to stand it.

"It smells like death in here," Shadow complained, but the smell didn't seem to bother him all that much.

"I-Is there a light switch somewhere?" Sekai let out in a scared voice. Sekai seemed to be more afraid of the dark than care about the smell.

Kishki had been scanning the wall with his hand for a light switch. He noticed that wall had been wet while doing so. While silently hoping that this meant there was water in this place somehow. Kishki kept trying to find a light switch.

Fear merely sighed as she went to where the light switch was. "Brace yourselves," She had let out, before flipping the light switch so that everyone could see. Everyone that had been talking in the room went silent immediately it seemed. They wonder if what they were seeing was really reality.

In the middle of the room, a man had been hung. How he had been hung was unique though. The man was hung upside-down by both his legs. Blood had been dripping from his body as a stake was driven through his stomach, heart, and the middle of his head.

"W-What," Kishki let out in a disturbed voice. He slowly backed to the wall and looked away from the body.

"N-No. Why did this have to happen," Aria let out In frighten voice. She collapsed to the ground, falling on her knees and getting them covered in blood from the puddle on the ground.

Lilim didn't comment, she merely looked away from the body. In her mind, she had to stay strong and level-headed. Inside though, she was really frightened.

"Dammit! Why is this happening," Shadow let out in an angered voice. He then immediately turns to look at Fear, "You're the one who did this, aren't you?!"

"I was not. I found this person like this," Fear replied in a simple voice.

"Liar! You were the first to wake up weren't you? Kishki saw you come out of that room too," Shadow accused Fear more and more, "You're going to kill us all like you did him, right?!"

"P-Please stop fighting," Sekai had let out in a small voice. Sekai was already frightened to death as it is, so Shadow was not helping with the cause.

Shadow ignored Sekai though and continued accusing Fear though. Fear let Shadow yell, shout, and blame some more for a bit before eventually sighing.

"Look, I told you all to come into this room when everyone wakes up for a reason," Fear had replied to Shadow, "I didn't kill him, but one of you did."

This caught Lilim's attention. "What do you mean one of us did?" She asked in an alert voice

Fear sighed again. "I guess all of you didn't notice because you were mourning and such," Fear replied. She pointed to a wall on the opposite end room. Where she pointed was a door and also a message written in black paint it seemed.

_The Wolf Is Among You_

"T-The Wolf?" Sekai let out in a frightened voice.

"Wolf? Does it mean _Rabbit Doubt_ or something?" Shadow asked out loud.

"Oh, so you're not all short temper and quick accusations. Anyways, that seems what it is," Fear told everyone, "One of us is the Wolf that killed this man."

"T-That's impossible," Sekai replied, "Who would do such a thing?"

"Sekai is right. We're all good friends, why would any of us do this," Aria quickly argued.

"Look, how much do you really know about each other?" She had asked all of them, "Do you really think a third part was involved with this?"

Shadow glared at Fear. "As far as things go, you're a third party," He had remarked, still not giving up on his claim.

"Oh really? Then why didn't I kill you all as you each woke up? Try not to be an idiot or you'll get yourself hung," Fear shot at Shadow easily.

This silenced Shadow for once.

"Anyways, as far as things go, we're to assume someone here is the wolf," Fear said with a small shrug, "But, we should all investigate the area. I don't think there's much to survive on in this place."

"Didn't you look around already?" Kishki had asked Fear. Fear simply responded by shaking her head.

"I couldn't go through the next door. I used my bar code to pass through the one to this room," Fear had told everyone.

"Bar code?" Lilim questioned.

Fear simply sighed and showed the mark on the back of her hand. "All of you should have one I think. This hanging guy has one too," Fear told all of them. She pulled the hanging man's sleeve to reveal a bar code on his left arm.

"Wait, but when did we get these?" Kishki let out in surprise, finding his on his neck.

"Whoever knocked us all out must have done it," Lilim suggested as she found her bar code on her right shoulder.

"W-why though," Sekai had let out. The bar code was on Sekai's left shoulder.

"It may just be to open doors like Fear had said," Aria guessed, finding her's on her right shoulder.

Shadow silently examined his wrist, where his bar code had been, and then looked at the hanging man. "Why don't we use his?" Shadow had suddenly asked.

"Bad idea," Fear responded immediately, "We should only use his as a last resort. I've tried and I can't use my bar code twice it seems."

Something about this bothered Kishki, but he kept silent. He didn't want to cause more arguments. After all, that would get them nowhere.

"I'm quite sick of idling in this room," Lilim had stated with a small sigh, "I'll use my bar code. It's not like each of ours are special in anyway or at least it seems that way."

No one objected to Lilim's statement. It seemed besides Fear, Lilim was the most level head person here at the moment. If things came to it, she would have to gather the group together and stop them from fighting.

Lilim approached the door with a small caution. None of them knew what this place was and much else, what was on the other side of that door. Deep inside, Lilim was a bit frightened to do it, but she had to. She couldn't stand there and examine the rusting metal door forever after all.

Lilim moved the right shoulder of her dress down slightly so that the scanner could read her bar code. Without a moment's pause, a loud metal clunk came from the door and slowly it began to creep open slightly. Lilim gather the bravery in her and grabbed the door handle and open the door fully, wondering what could be on the other side.

Lilim paused as she simply stared ahead at the fully lit room in front of her. Hanging on the ceiling in the middle of the room was a chandelier that only had a few lights working. Other lights had merely been missing or were painted in red. Not only that, but nooses hung from the chandelier, but luckily without any victims.

The next clear thing Lilim could see in front of her was a grand staircase that he led down stairs. While the carpet was a red that seemed to be a much more royal shade, it had been dusty and old. It was as if people hadn't walked on it in years.

"This can't be," Lilim silently mumbled as she observed what she could see of the room. Suddenly she darted into the new room, running downstairs.

"Lilim!" Kishki let out in surprise that she went on.

"Don't just stand there, follow her," Fear commanded the group.

While the group had been hesitant due to their lack of bravery, they knew they had to push on. The group ventured into the new room with haste. Just while going down the steps, the group noticed the room was oddly large and had a slightly royal, but ominous feeling.

None of them could bother to search the room right now; after all, Lilim was the main concern. Lilim didn't go very far though. After she had gone down the stair case. She merely stood at a door that was sealed off by metal bars. She faced away from the group and stayed silent.

"What were you thinking? Are you crazy to run off like that?!" Shadow immediately got on her case about the matter.

"Shadow relax, I'm sure she has her reasons," Aria argued with him.

"Reason or no reason, that doesn't mean she can run off without telling us a single thing," Shadow argued back.

"I know where we are," Lilim muttered silently.

"What?" Fear had let out, now paying for attention to Lilim.

"What do you mean you know where we are? How?" Kishki had asked curiously

"This place. It's a mansion," Lilim had stated, "but it's not any mansion. I thought this place was gone, but it's not."

"W-what do you mean?" Sekai asked shyly, becoming worried.

"This mansion, if my guesses are right, is one formerly owned by my family, The Shinra Group," Lilim revealed to everyone, "And also, this door is the only exit besides any windows that may be here. So, we're truly trapped here."

A silence went over the group. While some were in shock, other began to doubt Lilim Shinra. None of them knew who she really was it seemed, and now they were suddenly in her former mansion. While it was unsure if Lilim really was the wolf or not, one thing was obvious to everyone in the room. There was no escaping this place without finding the Wolf.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Blank Notes: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter of **Eternal Doubt! **Truthfully, I had a bunch of fun writing this chapter. Though you may notice I'm having a bit of trouble involving everyone(Poor **Aria** and **Sekai** only got a few words). Besides the point, everything has kicked off now. It's now time for your job as the reader and it's simple: Figure out who the wolf is. Considering this is the first chapter for a chance to, I imagine it's really hard, but you can try anyways. You can post who you think it is in the reviews along with what you thought of the chapter! Just don't go to in dept why(Wanna keep it fun for the other readers).

Anyways, as I always say, tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far. Till next time everyone.

_**BN**_


	4. Chapter 4 (Arc 1)

Arc 1

Chapter 3: Doubt Upon Revealing

The group had finally gathered their senses and relaxed a little. Though truthfully, they really weren't relaxed at all. After all, one of them was set out to kill everyone in this room. While a few sat on the steps on the grand staircase, others had stood. One thing was common though, everyone's eyes were set on none other than Lilim who had been subjected to explaining herself or rather what this place was at least.

"I want you guys to understand that I'm not the wolf," Lilim had started in a somewhat pained voice, but this seemed to only gain a sigh from Fear.

"Save it. We want to know where we possibly are, not have a little pity party," Fear had told Lilim

"Fear, you don't have to be so harsh," Sekai had let out in a quiet voice.

"Yes I do. Look, we're here for answers. We don't have time to feel sorry for anyone and much less die because of it," Fear had replied bluntly.

"That's not how I would word it, but she has a point," Aria had muttered.

Kishki didn't speak a word. He couldn't believe that a simple plan to meet up with some friends ended up into this. Even if they made it out of here, would they really be the same? How much cruel would they get? He had no choice but to wait it out and see.

"Fine, I'll explain," Lilim stated, looking off to the side, "None of you have probably heard of the Shinra Group. To almost everyone we seem like a common rich family, but we're much more. My father not only served as the head of the Shinra Family, but as a mob boss. Truthfully the family and the mob were one in the same. He kept that under cover though."

"A-a mob boss?" Sekai let out, seeming to be a bit more frightened of Lilim now.

"I had a feeling a rich girl in our group was too good to be true," Aria muttered, showing she had actually distrusted Lilim for much longer.

"Hey, just because she's the daughter of a mob boss doesn't mean she's that bad," Kishki had debated, but he was quickly shut down by Fear simply saying, "Save it," the giving Lilim a nod to continue.

"Of course the family did all kinds of things. Drug deals, stealing, lying, murdering, but one of the secret businesses in the group to place in this very mansion. At least this mansion and the various houses around it" Shinra had explained to all of them, "This location was used for secret slave labor, hidden to be a simple summer home in a peaceful private property for the Shinra family. "

This of course shocked everyone. Even Fear had showed a bit form of surprise. The sweet rich girl that all knew was crumbling before them image-wise. This became the point where everyone thought one thing: How much do they really know about anyone else in the group. For all they knew, murderers were among them that weren't even the wolf. But that had to be saved for later.

"I can't lie saying I knew this for the longest and saw nothing wrong with it. As I said, this was passed off as a private summer property, so I lived in this specific mansion during summer. They served me as if maids and butlers did. I knew no difference really, "Shinra kept going, "But at a risk of being figured out, the family sold the property off and hid the slaves elsewhere. On this very torn rug was the crest of the Shinra family."

While everyone stayed in silence, once again, Fear spoke up. "How do you know this is your family's Mansion?" Fear asked quite simply.

"I'm memorized this room quite well, as it held the only exit to the mansion," She explained to Fear, "The rug was this same royal red and not to mention the chandelier is quite iconic. You probably wouldn't notice now, but it was personally designed. It'd be quite a coincidence if it was the exact same."

"And the closes any place is to the mansion?" Fear kept pegging her with questions.

"Miles. Besides, even if the police search for us they can't come here. Whoever bought out this property has the privacy of it as well," Lilim had said, "Not only that, but it's a Shinra Contract. They do well to make sure police never come near here, even after they've sold it."

"Tsk! I assume the doors with barcodes weren't here before?" Fear asked.

Lilim nodded. "Whoever bought the property must have built them in," She had muttered, "Despite this being a mansion there are about eight room, not including this main one and any additional small rooms. So if there's a barcode for every room, with one of the rooms eight rooms being inside of another, we only have 5 chances left to find the wolf or another way out."

"What room is where?" Fear demanded.

"I don't remember," Lilim stated quite simply, getting a bit fed up with the questions.

"Well start remembering," Fear commanded Lilim.

"Hey, there's no point to pointless demands," Kishki told Fear, "I think we got everything we could out of her. We should try to move on."

"He has a point Fear. You may be pushing Lilim too far," Aria agreed with Kishki.

"Tsk! Fine," She replied annoyed, turning away from Lilim, "Do anything fishy though and your toast."

"I can say that even if I was the wolf, I wouldn't," Lilim replied back surprisingly cocky

"Right, so can we just move on to the next-" Kishki started, but was quickly interrupted by Shadow.

"I'm not moving on till I know just who the hell all of you are," Shadow stated, seeming to glare at everyone in the group. "I mean a mob boss's daughter? Who knows what the hell the rest of you guys are? I want answers. Now."

"Why should such things matter? Besides I can care less about getting to know all of you," Fear had replied quite simply.

"But, that doesn't exactly mean everyone else wants to stay in the dark," Lilim had stated to Fear, "That's practically labeling yourself as the wolf.

Fear shot Lilim a glare, at it was only met by a smile on Lilim's face. Fear had been made that what Lilim said was true, but she didn't want to open up.

"It can't be that bad right? Just a few things can't hurt," Aria had stated with a shrug, "I can start. I'm Aria Ragnorak and I'm 16. I go to school at New Hope Academy with Kishki. There's not much special about me. I live alone and every now and then Kishki's family helps me out." Aria seemed to not have anything big about herself

"I'm Kishki and I'm sixteen. As Aria said, we go to the same school," Kishki followed up. He was the out right plainest of the group. he had pretty much nothing special to himself at all.

"…You already know my name. I'm 18 and go to a school called Mystical Arts Academy," Fear had told everyone.

"Sounds like a fake school," Shadow accused almost instantly, "Definitely a fake age."

"You just love being wrong, don't you?" Fear replied, glaring holes into Shadow, "I actually have proof though."

"What proof do you have in a place like this?" Shadow asked Fear.

"I-I'm Sekai. I'm sixteen and I go to Mystical Arts as well. It's a private school for gifted students in certain fields," Sekai half mumbled to the group.

"You two know each other?" Lilim asked in a slight surprise.

"Indeed we do," Fear had told the group.

"Why did you avoid telling us though?" Aria had suddenly asked Fear.

"What? Like that information is all that important to all of you. What do you care if Sekai and I know each other and we're friends," Fear argued back.

"Then why did you treat Sekai like a total stranger this whole time? Did you really not say anything because it was pointless to?" Aria asked, still getting onto Fear's case and not letting off a single bit.

Fear merely let out a "Tsk," and glared at Aria. "Look, you're starting an argument over nothing," She told Aria. Still it seemed Fear had been hiding something.

"We obviously can't seem to trust each other, but we can't stand here and argue all day everyone," Lilim added in, "Maybe we should search around to see if there's a new way out. Besides, we've only opened one door."

"Maybe we should split up and open more room then," Aria had suggested, trying to agree with Lilim. Still, this was her attempt to get away from Fear. She didn't trust her.

"What? So the Wolf can come get us one at a time?" Shadow replied as if Aria was stupid, "Even splitting up into teams of two is stupid. Two people could easily be the wolf and take us on one by one."

"Then let's split into groups of three," Lilim had suggested to them, "Even if two people are the wolf, it'd be a stupid move to take out one member of the group because they'd reveal themselves. Plus it's more efficient."

"As much as I hate to say it, rich girl has quite the point," Fear said with a shrug, "The groups should be: Kishki, Aria, and I and Shadow, Lilim, and Sekai."

"You're quite quick to make groups," Shadow said to Fear.

"Sorry I'm quicker than you. Does anyone besides Shadow disagree with these groups?" Fear asked simply. She obviously didn't care for Shadow's opinion at all.

Insides, Aria didn't want the group because she was with Fear. Still, she trusted since she was also with Kishki that she would be safe. She would have to just deal with it to not avoid conflict.

As for everyone else, they went with the idea. Group one was to search the upstairs rooms and group two was to search the downstairs rooms. The groups separated, Kishki's group going upstairs and Lilim's group staying downstairs.

"Alright, let's get started. As Lilim told us, there are eight rooms in this also said that there's probably one additional room with a lock inside of a room. So odds are, behind one of these doors there's another door to unlock," Fear had told Aria and Kishki. There were three doors on the bottom floor and three on the top floor.

"So it's just luck of the draw at this point, huh?" Kishki said with a small sigh.

"Of course, luckily I made sure each group had two people who could scan a door and one that couldn't," Fear told the two.

"Why did you do that?" Aria asked in an alert voice.

"People are selfish. I wanted to make sure if they found a way out, they would have trouble leaving without us. Surely the room inside another room is the way out," Fear had told the two quite simply, "The same with us. Enough small talk though. Let's pick a door."

Aria mistrust for Fear only grew more. Still, she had no choice but to go along with her. Aria was the one who picked a door. After using the bar code on her right shoulder, Aria cautiously open the door. Her eyes were greeted with what seemed to be a library.

The library looked old, but still had many books spurred around it. Some had fallen on the floor though. Not only that was on the floor though, newspaper articles had been sprinkled about the room. While dust had long settled on everything else, the articles were fine.

The three entered the room, searching to see if there was another way out. While they found a window, it had been chained off. This place gave no hopes of escape.

"Tsk, what a useless room," Fear had let out with a sigh. She figured that they had wasted time.

"It's not quite so useless. I'm sure that this place has its uses," Kishki said as he was about to pick up an article on the ground.

"Kishki, I found something you might want to see," Aria had told him quickly.

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. She had one of the articles in her hand and was reading it. She handed it to Kishki, giving him a look to read it.

Kishki slowly scanned the article. "No way," Kishki had muttered. The article read as follows:

_A massive amount of children have been going missing recently. In today's new, a child of a big company has caught everyone's attention. The 8-year-old son of the company owner went missing after he had gone outside to play. It's said the company will crumble because the father's devastating loss…_

The article went on and on, but a picture of the boy in mention was shown. A red circle had been drawn around the boy and out on the side the words _SHADOW ESCAPED. _Kishki had suspected the worse.

"We have to get to the other! Lilim may be in danger," Kishki told the others.

"Tsk, figures. It's always something," Fear had stated.

Aria and she headed for the door and after Kishki set down the article, he followed behind. Suddenly he tripped over a book on the carpet, falling to his face. Has he took a moment to recover, he heard the door click.

"…What?" Kishki let out as he quickly shot up.

He went to the door, but someone had closed it. Who would do such a thing? Surely Aria and Fear noticed he wasn't with them. He started to bang on the door. "Guy! Hey, everyone!" He yelled out, hoping to reach out to someone.

It was hopeless though. No one had answered him and no one had come to save him. He finally stopped calling out. He had given up on calling out for them. He sat at one of the tables in the library, hoping someone would come for him.

Suddenly, the lights went out in the library. Why was there a sudden power outage? Kishki suspected in an old place like this, it was quite normal. Still, it was lasting a bit too long after all. He felt like he was in that room for hours or maybe it was just a few minutes.

Finally, he heard the click of the door unlocking.

**End Of Chapter Three**

* * *

Blank Notes: Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. It took me a full week, but I hope you enjoyed it. To be totally honest, I struggled with this chapter. I didn't enjoy writing it or editing it really. I hit a lot of bumps in the road and that may be apparent in the writing. I promise the next chapter will be great though! I'm really excited to get it written up, but I guess I had to do a chapter like this eventual. Still if you guys enjoyed it tell me. Also, I'm editing this at 4-5 in the morning so please tell me if there's major errors.

Till next time everyone

_**BN**_


End file.
